User talk:Webly
Welcome! Hi Weblykinly -- we are excited to have Disney XD Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Disney XD Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro i hate dc Stop being a big fan of Disnoob! Disnoob is a nooby channel (Muhhhahahahaha, Disnoob is an EVIL name for Disney.) So shut the Disney talk, Nickelodeon is better. --Alex-Sixand 01:01, October 5, 2009 (UTC) i hate dc Stop being a big fan of Disnoob! Disnoob is a nooby channel (Muhhhahahahaha, Disnoob is an EVIL name for Disney.) So shut the Disney talk, Nickelodeon is better. --Alex-Sixand 01:01, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Hello, I am Sugardapuppy(and I happen to live in the same place where you live :O) and I recently made a Wiki on the new series "Lab Rats" and I was wondering if you could affliate my wiki so that more users can join and make edits. Thankyou! ~ Sugardapuppy 01:45, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ADMIN can you make me admin-burecrat? Pete, Emperor of Elefthfria 13:06, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Hello I'm an admin at Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Wiki, and I was thinking you could include us in the list of wikis about specific shows, since this show will premiere in 14 days. -Bye hope you consider Quomler (talk) 23:07, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Adoption So I know that I'm new here but I read your post about wiki adoption and I'll take care of this wiki if you want. I'm already an admin on several diffrent Wikis (Iron Man, Tom and Jerry, ect). So if you need anybody to adopt/ take care of this wiki I'll do it. ---- Killer365 Talk } } Re: Adoption Since your the founder, why don't you just promote me to admin? That would be easier. --- Killer365 Talk } } Hey! I really want to adopt this wiki but I am just got promoted to admin on the Disbey Channel Wiki a month ago. So I have to wait 30 more days. Either you can wait that long or make me admin and burecaurt now and you won't have to ever look back. 'PLEASE REPLY BAC'K! Tatertat (talk) 23:52, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey! It mw! It is okay if I adopt this wiki. I have been working on it for the past couple wikis and I really want it to be able to make it brand new. Pretty please! Tatertat (talk) 23:11, May 24, 2013 (UTC) It's Me Again Well I tried to adopt the wiki but since you talked to me they told me to ask you to promoted me. Their words not mine! Tatertat (talk) 00:39, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey,I am just asking. Since I now an admin of this wiki, I was wondering if I could get rid of all the Kingdom Hearts since they have nothing to do with Disney XD. Just asking! Please write back. Once again, Tatertat (talk) 19:01, June 28, 2013 (UTC)